


The Magnus Archives Inspired Poetry

by SmirkesPantheon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmirkesPantheon/pseuds/SmirkesPantheon
Summary: A collection of entity poems that I have written utilising a number of poetic forms
Kudos: 2





	1. Becoming a Watcher

Eyes move, they follow me through crowded halls  
I cannot see them, but I know they crawl  
What do they see, the ceaseless watchers?  
What do they know, endless searching monsters?  
As I try to ignore them, those prying eyes  
Burning in me, a question starts to rise  
What will they say, prying eyes, prying mouths as well?  
I cannot stand thoughts of secrets expelled  
Instead of fleeing from the gaze the thrall  
Towards the blinking lights I start to crawl  
How then do I convince them not to talk?  
I give my eyes, for them to draw like chalk  
I am the eyes that move through crowded halls  
You cannot see me, but forwards I crawl


	2. Eyes of Fog

Fog, it warps and conceals  
Conceals my thoughts and fears  
Fears of the near future  
Future without control  
Control over myself  
Myself, what does that mean  
Mean, I feel so bitter  
Bitter like a lemon  
Lemon coloured eyelids  
Eyelids close


	3. Rotting Remains of Self

A crowd of faceless people call my name  
Their words buzz like bees in my head  
Meaningless humming screaming over my thoughts  
The room is empty now, the humming remains  
Fogs rolls in, comforting in its quiet disconnect  
Focus is still fleeting but at least I’m alone

Tears flow freely now I’m scared to die alone  
No one can control me now only my flitting head  
It’s hard to form sentences when all my words disconnect  
Dying mindlessly in my own head  
What will they think when they find my rotting remains?  
How long will it take till I even enter their thoughts

I feel like I hardly exist outside my own thoughts  
Unattached, a floating mind, bodiless and alone  
It’s easier that way, banish the pain that remains  
Some days I can hardly remember my own name  
Does anything still rattle around in this head?  
Its wired into me but I still feel the disconnect

The digital age, togetherness, but we all want to disconnect  
Turn it off, our minds, our thrumming thoughts  
Power down, upgrade our analogue heads  
Connect, connect, connect, so your never alone  
Switch to code, numbers are much simpler than names  
In the endless forms, the past we leave behind always remains

I don’t want to be remembered after I’m gone, I don’t want to remain  
People control you, it’s easier just to disconnect  
Easier to find comfort in the familiarity of names  
The safety of those repeating, spiralling thoughts  
Sink into the pain and stay alone  
I’d rather remain stagnant, safe in my disconnect  
Otherwise I might crack and drown in my head

I want to stop trying, stop ploughing ahead  
Seldom sure if the me I used to be remains  
I try to hide that though; they can’t see it if I stay alone  
I’m supposed to recover but the reasoning wont connect  
So, I’m trapped, rotting in unspoken thoughts  
Unwilling to give these bitter words a name

A name is the only part of me that remains  
A head boiling of the poisonous thoughts  
Disconnected from myself all I know is its easier alone


	4. Everchase

Run, little fox, try and escape  
Search around for hidden bait  
The everchase through the forest landscape

Blood pounds in your throat threatening to suffocate  
Lucky for you, you’re in good shape  
Run, little fox, try and escape

All is quiet, have you managed to evade  
Then a leaf crunches and it is time to run away  
The everchase through the forest landscape

It was only supposed to be a weekend getaway  
The hunters domain was not where you meant to invade  
Run, little fox, try and escape

Do not falter, no chance to hesitate  
Can’t even sleep, you have to stay awake  
The everchase through the forest landscape

No time to breathe, stay afraid  
Adrenaline may be the only thing keeping you sane  
Run, little fox, try and escape  
The everchase through the forest landscape


	5. Hive Mind

Life thrums within me  
Growing and spreading and eating  
Replacing blood and meat with love  
Reaching out to what’s singing outside

Laying in the grass  
Bugs crawl over my empty body  
Even on skin they seem so far away  
Bury into me, make whole  
Love me, everyone leaves  
I can be your fruit on the tree  
Fester in me, fill me with filth  
Corrupting my soul  
Drink me if your thirsty  
Life thrums within me

Itching, I pick at my skin  
Wishing for something to fill in the holes  
Friends called me toxic  
They didn't understand the love I felt  
I hear that song again  
The promise of completing  
My sweet little beetle fills me  
A family of crawling devotion  
The hive sings a song of greeting  
Growing and spreading and eating

My own colony devours me  
What was mine belongs to them  
My body now their home  
A mother’s life is full of sacrifice  
As they grow, I weep with joy  
Contorting my body till it fits like a glove  
Disease and decay gnaws at my body  
Its pungent odour is my new perfume  
Until the hive is all I consist of  
Replacing blood and meat with love

I wish everyone felt this fervour  
Forgot about boundaries  
All the things that keep us apart  
I hum that sweet song  
Hoping that others begin to hum along  
As I sit convulsing on the curbside  
My children wish for more  
Wish to move away from my safety  
I burst apart as they no longer need a guide  
Reaching out to what is singing outside


	6. The Piper

Barbed wire, hidden in trenches

Gun fire rings, loud and relentless

The swamp claims me, inches by inches

Days of waiting, the silent tension

An army of toddlers, violent and senseless

Does anyone know what we are fighting for

We met the war and sang its melody

I met the piper, Owen tentively mentions

Pipes of bones and flaming torches

Three faces screamed in rising pitches

Wishing to claim him and all his henchmen

He played a tune, frenzied and endless

Saying someday that tune will have all our attention

Blood would flow obscuring all our senses

Death in all our sketches

He met the war and sang its melody

Owen’s the problem, drawing the pipers attention

If I end his song, we can focus on our defences

Gun in hand I creep with intention

He sleeps with eyes open, but barely flinches

As a shot to the head ends his adventures

But the humming remains, sweet and relentless

I met the war and sang its melody


	7. Forgotten Requiem

Emerging in homicide

Teary eyes at the bedside

Scrawled notes keep them mollified

As poison bubbles inside

Not so dignified, cyanide

A cry for help left denied

Futures now simplified

Another life string untied

Once a year screams amplified

Ignore the crying seaside

Despair starts to liquefy

Emerging in homicide


	8. Blind

Mr. Pitch holds my hand in the dark

Keeps me safe in blindless and cold

From the creatures that circle my bed

The dark water of a shallow despair

He keeps me moving when I stop dead

Says the monsters won’t catch me if I flee

Through the gardens and into the park

Can you even outrun a nightmare?

No sleep for the frantic youths

Keep swimming, pretend you’re a shark

Try to soften your frantic tread

Day will put an end to this sordid affair

Sunlight comes, a joyous spark

Spreading over my frozen bedspread

Shaking with exhaust, I come to a halt

Though I know safety is fleeting and rare

Sinking down back into my bed

I see Mr. Pitch recalling the dark


	9. Falling Titan

Vertigo, sinking to my bones

Plummeting down like a thrown stone

Into the void, into open blue sky

Tears collect like spring dew

The wind around me wails and moans

Whistling through with discordant tones

Battering my face, with its true purpose

To destroy as I flew

To leave nothing for a headstone

Nothing escapes this vast zone

I'm not anything here, floating softy

airplane without a crew

Keep falling, never ending prone

It’s your palace and yours alone

This empty sky, safe, endless, uncaring

A head missing a screw


End file.
